A New Group?
by DubsHikaru
Summary: The 78th generation come and Tsubasa wants to form a new group out of some of the understudies? Will Nagisa and Chieri quit AKB0048 and go to the new group or will they compete with the new group?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own AKB0048 or any of the music in here.

Chapter 1: Succession

Nagisa and Chieri were on the train to practice with the Takamina and Yuko. Chieri, being the Center Nova was very pleased with herself, and wanted to preform a song on stage with the other successors right away. Nagisa was staring out the window of the train.  
"Nagisa what's wrong are you ok?" Chieri asked.  
" I am fine, but what will happen to Yuka and Orine? Will they be fine if we continue to be ahead of them...I mean they are good singers and all, but we might not preform together again."  
" Don't worry Nagisa they will be fine. I'm sure that one day they will be up on stage with us" Chieri said with a small smile on her face. The rest of the train ride was quiet.  
When Nagisa and Chieri got off of the train they noticed that all of the trainees (77th and 75th generation) were standing out side of the door...as if waiting for someone. When Chieri and Nagisa were walking towards them they shouted "Congrats on being a successor!" Nagisa was on the verge of crying while Chieri stood there in complete shock.  
"We also needed to tell you guys something else to... Tsubasa said that she might have a reunion concert in about two months time." Yuka said " So you better make sure that you are on your A-game."  
"We can't wait for that to happen, but we need to get going...we have a lesson with Takamina and Yuko" Chieri responded whole dragging Nagisa through the isle to the door.  
" Hi guys, today you will be singing Ooge Diamond to the 78th generation tomorrow so we will rehearse today" Takamina stated.  
"Will Nagisa and I be the only ones performing?" questioned Chieri  
" Yes you will be the only two that will be performing" replied Yuko " Roght now I want you guys to sing me Ooge diamond!"

Hashiridasu basu oikakete  
Boku wa kimi ni  
Tsutaetakatta  
Kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete  
Taisetsu na mono ga mietan da  
Nagisa and Chieri started to sing and then started to dance in time with the music.

Konna kantan na  
Kotae ga deteru no ni  
Nani ni tameratte miokutta no darou?  
Boku ga boku dearu tame ni  
Shoudou ni sunao ni narou  
Takamina and Yuko started to dance with them as the Kirara started to glow.

Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Koe no kagiri sakebou  
Chieri turned around to face the other side of the room and approached the wall and one of the 78th generation people walked in.

Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
Shimatte okenai  
Oogoe daiyamondo  
The 78th generation person stared in awe as the Kirara were glowing.

Ushinau mono ni kizuita toki  
Itemo tattemo  
Irarenakatta  
Ima sugu boku ni dekiru no wa  
Kono omoi kotoba ni suru koto  
The 78th generation girl leaves to go to dance lesson, with the rest of her group.

Nazeka sakki kara  
Sora wo miteru dake de  
Hitomi ga uruuru afurete tomaranai  
Bokutachi ga sumu  
Kono sekai wa  
Dareka e no  
Ai de michiteru  
Nagisa and Chieri come face to face and start to smile at each other while the

Kirara glow even more.  
Zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni  
Nido to hanashi wa shinai  
Zettai ni chikau zettai ni  
Yatto meguriaetan da

Zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni  
Shiawase ni shite miseru  
Kiite hoshiin da  
Oogoe daiyamondo

Ujiuji shitetatte  
Nanimo hajimaranai yo  
Kanjou hakidashite  
Ima sugu sunao ni nare!

Koe ni daseba  
Hikari kagayaku

Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Koe no kagiri sakebou

Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku no itoshisa yo todoke!  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Kaze no naka de sakebou

Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
Shimatte okenai  
Oogoe daiyamondo

Yuuki wo dashite iou yo  
Damatte icha sono mama sa  
Hazukashiku nante nain da  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Kanjou hakidashite  
Ima sugu sunao ni nare!

When the song ended you could hear the two successor's panting from the workout that they just completed. Takamina and Yuko were clapping happily at the sight of the two girl's wonderful performance.  
"Good job you two. I didn't think that you could make Kirara shine when you are practicing, but you made them shine like you we're performing" Takamina said happily.  
"That is because I was performing there was a 78th generation girl who found her way here. She probably wondered off when Mariko was giving them a tour of all of the places to dance" Chieri said in a strict manor.  
"That very unusual did she watch, did she sing along, did she dance along, or did she not do anything" Yuko asked.  
"She sang along then one of the other members of the 78th generation told her to come along because they were going to start dance lessons."

The rest of the day pasted by in a blur, not many things happened except for the 78th coming and moving in with everyone.

Hai guys :3 I am a new writer on fan fiction. That being said this is my first fanfic. Please write reviews, constructive criticism welcomed.  
~Dubs


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own AKB0048 or the song.

Chapter 2: The 78th Generation

Tsubasa came out of the practice hall and started her way to where the successors were gathering around to look over the set list for a concert being held at Summerstar. Chieri and Nagisa were talking about how the outfits should change more often or that they should have a concert with the 77th generation like the old times. Takamina noticed Tsubasa walking over and started to approach her with her long green hair in her usual ponytail.

"You girls shouldn't worry about a concert that is in a month, you should worry on how you are going to preform with the 78th generation. They have exceeded all expectations of being a newbie here" Tsubasa stated as she was walking toward the group and pointing at Nagisa and Chieri. "They will be expecting the performance in the concert hall in 15 minutes." Nagisa and Chieri stood up and nodded while making their way to the dressing rooms.

"Chieri do you think that the 78th generation will be better then our generation, I mean I'd Tsubasa said that exceeded expectations then they must be good, right?" Nagisa looked at Chieri with a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"Don't think too much about it though, we are still ahead of them and might graduate before they join the successors" Chieri replied in her serious tone. Nagisa just looked at her feet and nodded. The two girls changed into their performing clothes and headed out to go on stage at the concert.

When Nagisa and Chieri walked on to the stage to preform they saw the 78th generation talking about how they knew that sooner or later someone named Haruka was going to be the head of the group when they practiced. Nagisa and Chieri looked at each other and nodded to signal that they were about to preform.

"Hello girls and welcome to the AKB0048 group. We are very pleased that you will learn how to bring people together with your songs."Chieri started. "Now would please be quiet and listen to our songs. We will sing Ooge Diamond" Nagisa finished

**Hashiridasu basu oikakete  
Boku wa kimi ni  
Tsutaetakatta  
Kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete  
Taisetsu na mono ga mietan da**

Nagisa and Chieri started off with a softer voice then what they normally sing with.

**Konna kantan na  
Kotae ga deteru no ni  
Nani ni tameratte miokutta no darou?  
Boku ga boku dearu tame ni  
Shoudou ni sunao ni narou**

Chieri noticed the girl who she saw yesterday in the front row. She had long black hair that fell to her knees with blue highlights towards the bottom. she was weaeing a black spaghetti strap with short denim shorts. She also has electric blue eyes. She seemed like she was trying to find out how we were in sync.

**Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Koe no kagiri sakebou**

The girl was starting to sing along to the song when she noticed that the people around her were playing more attention the her than Nagisa and Chieri.

**Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
Shimatte okenai  
Oogoe daiyamondo**

Is that girl the lead that they were talking about earlier Chieri thought.

**Ushinau mono ni kizuita toki  
Itemo tattemo  
Irarenakatta  
Ima sugu boku ni dekiru no wa  
Kono omoi kotoba ni suru koto**

**Nazeka sakki kara  
Sora wo miteru dake de  
Hitomi ga uruuru afurete tomaranai  
Bokutachi ga sumu  
Kono sekai wa  
Dareka e no  
Ai de michiteru  
Zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni  
Nido to hanashi wa shinai  
Zettai ni chikau zettai ni  
Yatto meguriaetan da**

**Zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni  
Shiawase ni shite miseru  
Kiite hoshiin da  
Oogoe daiyamondo**

**Ujiuji shitetatte  
Nanimo hajimaranai yo  
Kanjou hakidashite  
Ima sugu sunao ni nare!**

**Koe ni daseba  
Hikari kagayaku**

**Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Koe no kagiri sakebou**

**Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku no itoshisa yo todoke!  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Kaze no naka de sakebou**

**Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
Shimatte okenai  
Oogoe daiyamondo**

**Yuuki wo dashite iou yo  
Damatte icha sono mama sa  
Hazukashiku nante nain da  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Kanjou hakidashite  
Ima sugu sunao ni nare!**

The rest of the song went by quicker when everyone was paying attention to the girls on stage. Chieri was still uneasy that the girls who were around the person the long black hair got more attention then her, so Chieri went to go check up on the lesson room for the 78th generation. To her surprise they were already on Beginner. Chieri walked through the room and was greeted by Tsubasa saying " Girls this is the Center Nova of AKB0048, Chieri Sono." Chieri bowed to all the girls as they bowed back.

"It is wonderful to meet all of you. I was wondering who is the leader of the group here. I heard that she was a wonderful dancer as well as a wonderful singer" Chieri said in her happier voice.  
" The leader of the 78th generation would be Haruka Kano" Tsubasa said as she pointed to the black haired girl Chieri saw earlier.

"Hello Ms. Chieri my name is Haruka it is a pleasure to meet you" Haruka said as she held out her hand for Chieri to shake, and Chieri did return the hand shake.

I know I should have finished this part but I am going to be busy for Thursday and maybe Friday. I will update as often as I can. Thank you for reading this. Once again constructive criticism is advised if you wouldn't mind posting reviews. I will also put out there that I will read all reviews. Thank you guys. Hope that this is better.  
~ Dubs


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Leader?

"Would you mind performing a song for me, Haruka" Chieri asked the girl.  
"I wouldn't mind at all. What song would you like me to preform Ms. Chieri" Haruka responded quickly, without giving it to much thought.  
"Do you know how to preform River?"  
"Yes I do know who to preform River, is that the song that you will like me to preform Ms. Chieri."  
"Yes that is the song I would like to see you preform. You can also call me Chieri." The girls who were practicing before Chieri got there had now moved the the back of the room while the music was starting to play for Beginner . Chieri walked over to where Tsubasa stood and asked "Is she really as good as they say she is?"  
"Yes she is almost on the same level as Nagisa." Chieri just stared at her in awe until she heard a voice start to sing

**In your position set!**

**Kinou made no keiken toka  
Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake  
Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite  
Ato ni nanimo nokosanai yo**

**Atarashii michi wo sagase!  
Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!  
Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni zero ni naru'n da**

**Bokura wa yumemiteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjite iru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu minohodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yumemiteru ka?**

**Kodomo no you ni massarani...  
Shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou  
Change your mind  
Change your mind  
Nanimo shiranakute ii beginner!**

Chieri looked at the girl while she got into the rhythm of the song. Haruka was exceeding the expectations of Chieri. The Kirara started to gather and glow in the room. The cheers of her fellow understudies were causing the Kirara to glow even brighter.

**Shippai shite haji wo kaite  
Kizutsuita koto torauma ni natte  
Anna omoi nido to iya da to  
Kashikoku natta otona-tachi yo**

**Charenji wa bakageta koto  
Risuku kaihi suru you ni  
Oroka na keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?**

**Bokura wa ikite iru ka?  
Ashita mo ikite itai ka?  
Wakatta furi shite shittakaburi de  
Yume mo hisashiburi  
Sou bokura wa ikite iru ka?  
Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?  
Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!**

**Stand up! Together!  
Umareta hi omoidase!  
Dare mo ga beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hajime kara kantan ni  
Umaku wa yuka nee  
Stand up! Together!  
Saisho ni modoreba ii  
Moichido beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hirakinaotte hirakinaotte  
Dounika naru sa  
Furui peeji wa yaburi sutero  
Saa hajimeyouze!  
We can be reborn all the time**

Chieri looked over to Tsubasa who was stading there with a clipboard in her hand and a huge smile plastered on her face. To Chieri this performance was something that could be pulled off everyday, however this was a newbie and an understudy. This was something that she was not planning on seeing.

**Bokura wa yumemiteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjite iru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu minohodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yumemiteru ka?  
Kodomo no you ni massarani...  
Shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou**

**Nani mo dekinai  
Chanto dekinai  
Sore ga dou shita?  
Bokura wa wakai'n da  
Nanimo dekinai  
Sugu ni dekinai  
Dakara bokura ni kanou sei ga aru'n da**

**Ame wa yanda  
Kaze wa yanda  
Mita koto no nai  
Hikari ga sasu yo  
Ima ga toki da**

**Kimi wa umarekawatta beginner!**

You could hear the cheers of the other understudies in the practice room. Chieri noticed that Haruka was looking at her, with a slight smile on her face.

"Tsubasa can she practice with the successors later today." Chieri questioned.  
" I am afraid not, she is going to be with all the other 78th generation doing their promotion video. This is a huge part f whether she can gain popularity of the fans." Chieri looked very sad to hear this bit she knew that she wanted Haruka to do good as an understudy.

Chieri walked toward Haruka and the group of girls that were around her. When the girls noticed that Chieri was walking towards Haruka they moved out of the way.  
"Good job Haruka you preformed as if you were a successor. I am very proud to have you be an understudy. Good luck on your promotion video. I will see you later bye, Haruka" Chieri said in a sort do happy voice.  
"Thank you Chieri I am glad that you enjoyed my performance. Good luck for the next concert coming up. Make sure to preform at your very best, even though I don't need to tell you that" Haruka responded in a sweet little voice.

**_Hi guys! Hope that you like this chapter. r&r please, this helps me know if there was anything I could do to make this better. Thanks, until next time  
~Dubs_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Understudy

Tsubasa was trying to catch up to Chieri to tell the rest of the successors that they will have two concerts, one being a concert that was still somehow under the entertainment band. All you could hear was the clacking of Tsubasa's heels on the tile floor. Chieri was still stars truck for another 5 minutes. When they arrived at the larger area where the successors usually practiced in private.

"Girls I would like to announce something to you. We are going to hold a concert on a planet where all of DES has retreated to, however since all of DES is there we will be sending the leads there. The people who are going are Chieri, Nagisa, Yuko, and Takamina." Tsubasa announced while all the girls were talking about this among themselves.

"Didn't we finish DES off when we returned here? I mean we got all of them to our side and they now enjoy entertainment" Takamina asked with a hint of denial in her voice.  
"It seems that the people who didn't want to convert to our side left and found a planet where they talked most of the people haven't witnessed entertainment and got them to think that it was evil." The girls were shocked at the news that there was a planet out there.  
"What about the understudies for us, we only have half a month left?" Yuko questioned Tsubasa.  
"The understudies will be Yuka,Haruka,Orine, and Kanata. Most of them you know where they will go, Yuka is a substitute for Yuko, Orine is substituting for Nagisa, Kanata for Takamina, and Haruka will be in Chieri's position." All of the girls stood there wide-eyed. A new understudy in the lead position of a successor group.

~~~~~~~~~~with the 78th generation~~~~~~~~

Haruka was walking with her buddies of their group. Most of them were placed in the front when they practice. There was four of them including Haruka. Mikasa had short black hair, dark green eyes and was wearing short shorts and an oxblood tank top. Miki had medium length light purple hair, has dark green eyes. She was wearing a skirt and a short sleeve shirt. Saki had silver hair that fell to the middle of shoulder blades and had pale green eyes. She was wearing a pink crop top with an orange skirt.

Will Yuka, Orine, Kanata, and Haruka please go to the managers room. I repeat will Yuka, Orine, Kanata, and Haruka please go to the managers room. Thank you and have a good day. The intercom announced. Haruka looked surprised at the announcement and said "Sorry guys I have to go. I'll be back soon, bye." Mikasa, Miki, and Saki both nodded their heads to tell her that they listened and waved good bye.

Haruka noticed the three other girls on their way to the managers office. Haruka overheard Yuka saying "I wonder who is Haruka and what does Tsubasa need with us?" Haruka replied from behind Yuka "I am Haruka Kano." Yuka and Orine jump from the scare that Haruka has just given them, while Kanata looked at her and held out her hand "Hi my name is Kanata and the one with the yellow hair is Yuka and the other one is Orine." Haruka shook her hand and replied "Nice to meet all of you."

Once they arrived to the managers office they saw Tsubasa waiting for them.  
"I see that you have met Haruka." Tsubasa said while she looked at Haruka. "Haruka then you have met the other girls." All four od the trainees nodded their heads.  
"I have something to tell you. You four will be performing in place of Nagisa,Yuko, Chieri, and Takamina for the upcoming concert."

Sorry this is kinda short. I would like to ask you guys to please review this story. I would like to know of you guys like it or not. Also I am not going to be updating for a little bit. Sorry. Hope that you liked it.  
~Dubs


	5. PERVIEW Chapter 5

A/N this is a preview to the next chapter. Hope that you enjoy. If you want me to change anything please leave a comment or PM me and I will fix it.

Chapter 5: Rehearsing for the show

The girls looked at each other with smiles plastered on their faces. Tsubasa had continued on where she left off "The three if the older trainees will go in their usual position when they preform with the successors, and Haruka will ate Chieri's place as the Center. Is that clear to all of you." The group of girls nodded their heads in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip: 2 hours later in a conference room~~~~~~~~  
"Haruka I would like to tell you about a new plan that I was going to put into action sometime in the near future." Tsubasa stated.  
"I would love to hear about it Ms. Tsubasa" replied Haruka  
"I am thinking about putting together a new group. It will be similar to AKB0048, just with different members."  
"That sounds very interesting. If there is anything that I could do to help please tell me, I would love to help."  
"That is why I asked you to come and meet me here. I was wondering if you wanted to be the leader of this new group. Sensie-Sensie has approved of the new group already. If you agree to this then you would take on the position of Chieri in the new group for as long as you stay."  
"I will love to be the center. Do you know when the new group will form?"  
"At the moment we are just focusing on recruiting the members. The rest will come into action after that."

Hi guys sorry for not having a longer chapter but I need you guys to give me some ideas for the rest of the 78th generation. If you could write a review or pm me with their looks and name that would be great. The faster you guys review the faster the rest of the chapter will come out, or I would have to come up with names and looks for the rest of the group =.= and I don't really want to do that cause I am thinking of starting a new story soon. Once again I want to thank all of you guys cause you people are the best ill leave for now. Bye  
~Dubs


	6. Chapter 6

_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE NEW GENERATION_

Chapter 5: Rehearsing for the show

The girls looked at each other with smiles plastered on their faces. Tsubasa had continued on where she left off "The three if the older trainees will go in their usual position when they preform with the successors, and Haruka will ate Chieri's place as the Center. Is that clear to all of you." The group of girls nodded their heads in unison.

~~~~~~time skip: 2 hours later in a conference room~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Haruka I would like to tell you about a new plan that I was going to put into action sometime in the near future." Tsubasa stated.  
"I would love to hear about it Ms. Tsubasa" replied Haruka  
"I am thinking about putting together a new group. It will be similar to AKB0048, just with different members."  
"That sounds very interesting. If there is anything that I could do to help please tell me, I would love to help."  
"That is why I asked you to come and meet me here. I was wondering if you wanted to be the leader of this new group. Sensie-Sensie has approved of the new group already. If you agree to this then you would take on the position of Chieri in the new group for as long as you stay."  
"I will love to be the center. Do you know when the new group will form?"  
"At the moment we are just focusing on recruiting the members. The rest will come into action after that." Haruka nodded her head before leaving, she had a curfew and needed to be home. Tsubasa was still in the conference room.

The next day Haruka woke up to her light blue iPhone going off.  
It's three AM who would text me so early in the morning thought Haruka. It was a text from Nagisa and it read:  
**Hello Haruka I was wondering about you showing so much potential in someone who has been here less than 4 months. I think that you are an amazing singer and to be completely honest with myself I don't want to compete with you. I think that you should continue to be an understudy for AKB0048. Please take this text to heart and by no means am I trying to discourage you if you want to join the new group. Oh and if you were wondering who gave me your number it was Saki.**

How did she know about the new group I only knew about it yesterday night. Maybe Tsubasa told the successors about it, anyway why should I not join a group. All my life I wanted to show people how strong and how far I have come and I won't let her talk me out of it. Haruka had debated about replying but she came to a conclusion after about 7 minutes, she was going to respond and tell Nagisa how she felt about it.

**Hi Nagisa, I really enjoy listening to you sing but I won't pass up this opportunity. I have worked very hard to get here. On some of the planets (as you should know) DES still has the entertainment ban, and where I came from they had the strictest ban and I was never allowed to sing. Many people back home said that I shouldn't have been born on a planet with the ban. Everyone who has supported me will be sad if I don't become a successor. This is why I will NEVER listen to you if you want to tell me not to take this chance...I hope that you understand. Good night.**

Haruka pressed the send button wondering why Nagisa wouldn't want her to take this chance, it was going to be the begging of a new group and more people could get to see concerts and less people would be stuck with being understudies. Haruka decided that what happened happened so she just shook it off and tried to go to sleep. Tried and failed. Haruka decided after about 45 minutes that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so she got in her usual black spaghetti strap with blue shorts and her practicing shoes. She headed towards the practice room to train for the upcoming concert.

Once she got there she saw Orine and Yuka working on the dances. She wondered why they were up so early, but then again she was up too so she would sound like a hypocrite. Haruka was like a ninja she snuck into the room and waited patiently for them to finish this one song so she would hopefully be able to practice with them. The song ended about a minute later.

"Yuka, Orine would you let me practice with you?" Haruka questioned as the was pulling her long hair back into one single ponytail.

"Sure why not. I think that the more people practice the better they will become."Yuka replied while Orine shook her head in agreement. Haruka smiled at them and got infront of them so Yuka was on her right while Orine was on her left.

"What song to you want to practice first? I am good with any song so I don't really care with one we do." Haruka said in a flat voice.

"How about we do Iiwake Maybe." Yuka and Orine chirped together. Haruka nodded her head and signaled for everyone to be prepared for the upcoming song, once every one was in there place the music began and they started singing.

**_Itsumo no michi wo (itsumo no michi wo)  
Hashiru jitensha (hashiru jitensha)  
Tachi kogi no  
Ase ga yureru  
Kugatsu no soyokaze_**

**_Yasumi no aida (yasumi no aida)  
Aezu ni itara (aezu ni itara)  
Kimi no koto ga  
Ki ni natte kitan da_**

Everyone started moving around each other in a circle then Haruka noticed that Orine was off on her timing by a little and called out "Orine your slowing down keep up the pace you had before." Orine nodded her head and they continued singing.

**_Tada no tomodachi to  
Omotte ita no ni  
Ima sugu ni demo  
Kimi ni  
Kimi ni aitai_**

**_Maybe  
Maybe  
Suki na no kamo shirenai  
Aoi sora ni wa  
Kumo wa hitotsu mo nai  
Maybe  
Maybe  
Suki na no kamo shirenai  
Sore ga koi da to  
Wakatteru kedo  
Iiwake maybe_**

**_Kyoushitsu no mado (kyoushitsu no mado)  
Kaaten ga yure (kaaten ga yure)  
Nigakki no  
Kimi wa dokoka  
Otona no yokogao_**

**_"Donna yasumi wo (donna yasumi wo )  
Sugoshite ita no? (sugoshite ita no?)"  
Hanashikata ga  
Gikochi nakunarisou de..._**

**_Kizukarenai kurai  
Kami wo kittan da ne  
Boku wa tooku de  
Kimi wo  
Kimi wo mite iru_**

Their dancing was awesome, everyone was in sync and harmonizing. Yuka and Orine are really good, I mustn't lose to them thought Haruka.

**_Itsumo no michi wo (itsumo no michi wo)  
Hashiru jitensha (hashiru jitensha)  
Tachi kogi no  
Ase ga yureru  
Kugatsu no soyokaze_**

**_Yasumi no aida (yasumi no aida)  
Aezu ni itara (aezu ni itara)  
Kimi no koto ga  
Ki ni natte kitan da_**

**_Tada no tomodachi to  
Omotte ita no ni  
Ima sugu ni demo  
Kimi ni  
Kimi ni aitai_**

**_Maybe  
Maybe  
Suki na no kamo shirenai  
Aoi sora ni wa  
Kumo wa hitotsu mo nai  
Maybe  
Maybe  
Suki na no kamo shirenai_**  
**_Sore ga koi da to  
Wakatteru kedo  
Iiwake maybe_**

**_Kyoushitsu no mado (kyoushitsu no mado)  
Kaaten ga yure (kaaten ga yure)  
Nigakki no  
Kimi wa dokoka  
Otona no yokogao_**

**_"Donna yasumi wo (donna yasumi wo )  
Sugoshite ita no? (sugoshite ita no?)"  
Hanashikata ga  
Gikochi nakunarisou de..._**

**_Kizukarenai kurai  
Kami wo kittan da ne  
Boku wa tooku de  
Kimi wo_**  
**_Kimi wo mite iru_**

**_Maybe  
Maybe  
Sonna yuuki wa nai  
Probably ni chikai  
Motto tashika na mono  
Maybe  
Maybe  
Sonna yuuki wa nai  
Zutto kono mama  
Kataomoi de ii  
Iiwake maybe_**

**_Itoshikute  
Setsunakute  
Dou ni mo dekinakute  
Itoshikute  
Setsunakute  
Boku wa kurushii  
Suki da suki da suki da  
Kimi no koto ga_**  
**_Hontou wa suki da_**

**_Maybe  
Maybe  
Sonna yuuki wa nai  
Probably ni chikai  
Motto tashika na mono  
Maybe  
Maybe  
Sonna yuuki wa nai  
Zutto kono mama  
Kataomoi de ii  
Iiwake maybe_**

When the song ended everyone was out of breath except Haruka.

"Haruka...how are you not...panting."Yuka asked then she caught her breath and continued "You hardly broke a sweat!"

Haruka responded quickly with "I have practiced much harder and longer with Chieri and Yuko. This was a warm up, however it seems that it is about time for everyone to wake up so let's go get some breakfast." The three girls walked out of the room and was surprised to see all of the understudies outside the door.

"You guys were so good. That was amazing could you preform again for us sometime soon!" one of the 77th girls asked. The three didn't know how to respond so the just nodded their heads in unison. After about ten minutes Yuka said that they were hungry and to go eat together, everyone was happy with that and walked to the kitchen/dining room area.

"They really are good. They will probably make a good group." Chieri said to Tsubasa.  
" Are you sure that both you and Nagisa don't want to be in this new group, I think it would be even better if you were in it."  
"No we are fine in our group now. We will always be better than them because we have more popularity."  
"I wouldn't count that as an advantage, they will get quite popular quickly."Tsubasa said and walked away from Chieri muttering something about getting food.

_Hai my awesome readers. I hope that you like it, if you didn't like something write a comment about it and I will fix it for the future chapters. I also need help with the rest of the new generation and a name for the new group. If you could comment some of these that would help me out soooooooo much. Anyway until next time bye!  
~Dubs_


End file.
